Spemily World
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is one-shots and a couple of two shots which will either be in consecutive chapters or not. They might be fluff, sexiness or prelude to them getting together. Every 4th chapter there will be a monster crossover.
1. Crush

_Spemily World_

 _By_

 _TheoCrayne15_

 _Part One_

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: iF i CONTINUE THIS IN PART FIVE IT WILL BE EMILY CONFESSING HER FEELINGS_

 _Emily knew Hanna was her best friend but usually has trouble listening to her girl problems and so when the blonde opened the door to see Em it was a surprise. "I need help." Emily said and Hanna was concerned for her friend."Is anyone home?" Emily asked and Hanna shook her head no then sat down at the island._

 _"I was with Paige on the train and I looked at her, her face turned into Spencer." Emily said and Hanna was in mild shock to hear this and responded, "Spencer Hastings."_

 _"Hanna, do you know any other Spencers?" Emily asked and Hanna then asked, "Did you stop kissing and create a awkward moment with Paige or did you keep kissing her thinking it was Spencer?"_

 _"The second one." Emily said and Hanna was in shocked then said, "Okay Em, do you like Spencer like that?" Emily stopped for a moment and then responded with, "Alyson wasn't my first crush and there was a private kiss with Spence before the infamous libaray kiss which Spencer and I never talked about. I was still confused and I thought I wanted Allie so we practice on each other..."_

 _"What?!" Hanna asked very loudly and then asked this question, "Whose a better kisser, Allie, Paige or..."_

 _"Spencer by far but Maya is a close second." Emily said and then her mother came in curious at the awkward silence as Hanna was about to say it was nothing. Emily didn't see the need to lie..._

 _"I thought of someone else while I was kissing Paige." Emily blurted out and Ms. Marlin asked, "What? Wait. Who?" Emily paused and said,"Spencer."_

 _"Okay Spencer Hastings." Ashley said and then continue with, "Why Spencer?"_


	2. Emily Hating Mona

Spemily World

By

TheOcrayne15

Part Two

" _No Em!" Spencer yelled and Emily gave her a look of wanting to tear someone's head off. "She drove you to Radley..." Emily reminded Spencer and her girlfriend reminded her, "Yes she did and Toby had a lot to do with that too. I don't like the idea of working with her even if Alison's gone rogue. Alison went to the cops. We have to find out what she said and for the record I rather be at your house dedcorating." Spencer told Em and she responded, 'I just don't like her."_

 _Spencer smile because she love having Em in her corner like that and wrapped her arms around her. "I don't know how Mona ever thought you would the weak link, you make us all stronger people especially me and that's why your the one I'm with. I'll be fine but you got to keep Paige thinking your with her. She was apart of Mona's posse and believe me if Alison recruit her..." Spencer said and EMily responded, "I can't believe she locked us in the stall together..."_

 _"I know Em and that could make her fall in favor with Allie...She can't control you and your with me." Spence kissed Em and there was a knock on the door.. Mona was at the door and Spencer let her in._

 _"Em..." MOna Greeted and Emily responded, "Listen Mona we apperciate any help you could give us since we both have the same enemy, my focus is to protect my friends and girlfriend. If anything happens to my girlfriend, I won't need a cell phone to go after you..."_

 _"Understood." Mona said Emily's militant eyes she might be crafty but Emily had the look of not someone you want to fuck with. "I'm going to go upstairs and change." Emily said and Mona set up then said to Spence, "You're a lucky woman..." Spencer smile because it was true..._


	3. Jealousy

_Spemily World_

 _By_

 _Theocrayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _Hanna laid her head dead center at Emily's chest with her hand in a cast..._

 _ **"I can't believe you tried to fucking kiss my girlfriend!" Hanna yelled at Spencer and she replied, "Hanna I'm sorry I thought Toby was dead and Emily was there..."**_

 _ **"Would you have kissed Aria, Jenna or anyone if they would just there?!" Hanna asked more yelled and Spencer quickly replied, "Hanna I'm sorry for kissing Emily, okay. It's just when I thought Toby was dead and I always like Emily..." "What?" Hanna asked ready to explode and Spencer knew that she said the wrong thing.**_

 _ **"You had feelings for Emily; Why in the FUCK did you decide that since Toby was dead you could kiss the love of my life." Hanna said and Spencer responded, "What do you want from me to say I'm sorry?" Hanna just turned around and began to walked away then Spencer ran to try to stop Hanna who told her to let go and when she didn't Hanna slapped her hard in the mouth. The blonde was so angry but she was shocked at what she did. "Spencer! What did you do to her? Get Out!" Melissa asked then yelled.**_

 _"I'm sorry Em I didn't mean to get so mad at her, it's just the thought of her lips on you..." Hanna said and Emily responded, "I know but Spencer was in a bad place. Your right we been together for so long that she should have known this was going to happened."_

 _Spencer sat down on her bed and Aria took in what she did. However being her best friend, she helped with the ice on her cheek and Spencer said to her, "I know what I did was wrong but it's just."_

 _"Did you tell Toby?" Aria asked and Spencer responded, "He understood and it's not awkward but I couldn't keep lying to Hanna." Aria could symohtaize with her and told her, "Don't worry Hanna will forgive you.."_


	4. Crossover with Faking It

_Spemily World_

 _By_

 _TheOCrayne_

 _Part FOur_

 _Spencer wasn't happy at all and curled up on the bed as Emily walked in staring at her girlfriend.. "It's been a long four days." Emily said and Spencer looked at her girlfriend. "Are we okay?" Spencer asked and Emily was still not happy about how she fell off the wagon when it came to the pills. :"Spence if we're going to stay together you got to stop with this addiction."_

 _Emily told her in a tone that made Spencer ashamed of returning to that needy addiction._

 _"There's a lot of things I have to come to terms with, I'm not going to Penn state and I can't be that girl who kills herself to be what her parents wants her to be." Spence said and Emily responded, "THere's one thing that stays and that's me because I love you Spence even when you drive me crazy."_

 _"I don't mean too..." Spencer responded pouting her lip in which Emily suck on and turned her into a wet kiss. "You know I heard about a couple who BECAME Prom Queens for Prom and I was thinking since there's no A..." Emily said and Spencer love this cute proposal to go to Prom. "Yes I'll go to Prom with you." Spencer whispered and Returned a hell of a kiss._

 _Ms Hastings got a call downstairs and she said, "Hello. Thank you. Did you find out what Melissa was up to? THank you..."_

 _In Texas, the man who was talking to Ms. Hastings hung up as he was catering a party and walked over to his daughter who was wrapping up the catering job. His daughter Arianna said, "I'm going to go and get my woman..." The man looked at his daughter and gesture for her to go upstairs._

 _"I love you..." Amy broken down Crying then Karma whispered, "I slept with Liam." Arianna stood outside the room...She didn't want to come in just yet and Amy realize that the fantasy of being with Karma had to end. Amy realize that there's someone who truly wants to be with and they met thanks to Shane making that profile. She got a hit for Arianna._

 _She goes to school with her, she's a video beta game tester and Shane's sister. She helped Amy out one time to get that cake for her mother's party and all along has kept her feelings to herself. Arianna was in love with Amy from the first moment she saw her and knew that giving her heart to someone who loves her best friend is asking for trouble._

 _As Amy heard Karma say this, all she wanted was Karma to leave and screamed it on the top of her lungs. Karma left and Arianna saw this then walked upstairs to see if Amy was okay. Amy was crying as Arianna walked into the room..._

 _"She slept with Liam, I mean God..." Amy said and Arianna walked to her then said, "I am so sorry Amy." Amy cried it out for the next two minutes and then went downstairs to the front. They got Cake and Ari kept the Champagne far away..."I hate her." Amy said and Arianna responded, "You don't hate her."_

 _"She would do anything to be popular! Don't you have to be an evil cheerleader or something?!" Amy asked more yelled and Arianna responded, "Sometimes but it could be anyone."_

 _Amy paused and thought about that last comment for a minute then said, "Thank you for staying with me." Arianna wants to stay with her a lot longer then tongiht and said to her, "I'm here for you and I think it might be a blessing."_

 _The two spend the night talking in the front of the house about how they met, the embrassing okay kiss, the Cake and the threesome which was Karama's idea. "You know what if you wanted a threesome with a guy or girl because you don't need to be nail down to one gender. I'm your hook up baby." Arianna told Amy and the blonde kissed her cheek._

 _"Okay that was cool..." Arianna said and Amy responded, "I like how you're make me feel better, I just sit bitching about Karma and...Wait you said you would going to test out that Comic game." Arianna smiled because Amy wanted to know about her which is actually a constant occurance._

 _"The game play is so choppy it's not even funny and the coding is awful. I send a user a very consturctive review and then wrote out what I really wanted to say in a word document." Arianna said and AMy responded, "It was that bad."_

 _"It's the game we don't speak about...ever..." Arianna said and Amy responded, "You know what I like to see you make one. Matter of a fact if you work on one and get it out to be tested, I will walk into school for a whole month in different...costumes."_

 _Arianna turned and smiled at her, Amy wanted to take that back but at the same time she wanted to see Arianna do it. Arianna extend her hand and said Deal...Arianna and Amy shook hands as Ari gave her a small kiss. "No one has ever challenge me like that." Arianna said and then gave a Amy spine shattering kiss._

 _Spencer Hastings was sleeping next to Emily Fields as a couple and the whole world just disappeared. On the mind of the leader of the group was Alison returning._

 _Em and Spence have been together after trust was shattered between Spence and Toby when he joined the A team._

 _Em became Spencer's safe place and right after came love as the two of them would nestled together, Emily woke up and kiss Spencer under the ear. "Stop..." Spencer said softly and Emily responded, "No I won't."_

 _Spencer turned to Emily with a mash-up of a look of happiness and sadness. "What's wrong?" Emily asked softly and Spencer was quiet for a moment then said, "Alison." "It's not about..." Emily was about to asked and Spencer denied it. "I know you love me." Spencer told Emily and Ms. Fields responded, "I do love you." They kissed passionately._

 _"It's just that with Allie back, she brings chaos and A is enough for a lifetime of thepary bills, my half-sister doubles it." Spencer told Em and her lady sat up on the bed to say, "I don't know what to say but we're find a way because we survived practically everything and we are together. We survived Mona and here we are..." Em said and Spencer shook her head yes._

 _ **It was the morning after and Amy was in bed with Arianna but they wouldn't naked and they looked each other as they opened there eyes. "Okay that was awesome." Arianna said and Amy responded, "it was..."**_

 _ **"I don't want you to think..." Amy said and Arianna responded, "I want to see how far this goes and while I want it for a long time. I'm going to enjoy this moment." Arianna kisses Amy on the lips. "Your ready to get out of being punished." Arianna said and then send Amy down stairs.**_

 _ **Ten minutes later Amy smile because she was no longer grounded and went back to bed with Arianna to snuggle. They laid there snuggling, kissing and touching taboo part of each other's party**_

 _ **Karma then knocked on the door and they both woke up to her as Ari offered to slipped away for now. "I don't want you to go because your nice and warm." Amy said and Arianna responded, "I'll be back...I promise..." Arianna kissed Amy and then leap out of the window as Karma opened the door.**_

 _ **"I'm like the worst best friend ever, I had no idea that you have been having these feelings." Karma told AMy and the blonde looked at her lying best friend then remember her amazing night so she couldn't be mad at her as much. "It's okay Karm you just don't feel the same way." Amy said to Karma and the red head responded, "I lied to you Amy, I made it about some crush on some silly boy who hates me because I lied about being really gay, how ironic?"**_

 _ **"Maybe you could talk to him." Amy's objective to throw her out wanting Arianna to return as quick as possible.**_

 _ **"Let me make it up to you for acting that way." Karma offered to Amy and the blonde responded, "You obviously want Liam and I know who I want..." the blonde was about to tell Karma about arianna but Lauren busted in to say, "Why did Arianna jump out your window?" Karma looked at Amy and said, "Wow."**_

 _ **"She was here all night after I kicked your out..." Amy said and Karma felt like she was punch in the gut. "Oh...Are you two dating?" Karma asked and Lauren responded, "If you are it's actually like a step up."**_

 _ **"Shut up Lauren." Amy said and added, "We're seeing how far it goes but yes..."**_  
 _ **"Was this about..." Karma responded and Amy said, "No it's about how I feel about her."**_

 _ **"I should have seen it coming, I mean I've treated you like shit and she makes you feel safe." Karma said and Amy then got the phone to ask, "Where are you?" Shane walked in with Arianna who was on the phone with her. "RIght here." Arianna said in a cute way and Karma stood face to face with the woman whose going to be in Amy's life.**_

 _ **Lauren knew that Arianna could be useful to her and said, "Look my new stepmother is going to be watching Amy like a Hawk so I could be your cover story if you help me with little things."**_

 _ **"What the fuck?!" Amy yelled and Arianna responded, "What things?"**_

 _ **"Step into my office." Lauren said to Arianna and she did.**_

 _ **"You and my sister...No more you and her...That's great and treat my sister right." Shane said and added, "I have to go and be nice to Lauren."**_

 _ **Karma was jealous but at this point she wanted to make her up to her bestie. "Did you two kiss?" Karma asked and Amy responded, "I think my body is made of Jello when I see her."**_

 _ **"THat's so romantic." Karma said and Amy responded, "She knows about my past feelings for you and realizes that you are my best friend so your going to be in my life. She's really cool with it."**_

 _ **"So your ex knows about a secret and you want me to track him down." Arianna said and Lauren responded, "Yep. You are at my beck and call in return I will bE YOUR go-between".**_

 _ **Arianna excuse herself and Amy wanted her to come back to bed then looked at Karma then said, "I will be back because the evil blonde needs something to make sure she will cover when I'm here being with you." Arianna kissed Amy and then skipped off.**_

 _Tommy didn't see the two people in ski masks taking him and throwing him in the trunk._

 _"Are you okay with her hanging around Karma?" Shane asked and Arianna responded, "I know I could love her more then Karma is willing to do and besides red isn't done with Liam. As long as I keep Satan in blonde hair happy then I could do whatever I want with Amy." She paided the Ski mask people with pirated movies then opened the trunk to punch Tommy in the face just because_

 _"What about dad? Our father is open minded but you have other activities besides being a gamer." Shane said and Arianna responded, "Dad knows that to get ahead in this world you have to break the law."_

 _Shane felt bad that he can't tell Amy what her new girlfriend does and what she does with her father as they went home. "Hey daddy!" Arianna said and her dad gave her a big hug._  
 _"Amy and I spend the night together." Arianna said and her father responded, "How did it go?"_

 _"It was fucking awesome!" Arianna yelled and her dad was happy for his daughter._

 _"How about you and Pablo?" He asked Shane and his son responded, "He's celibrate." her father asked his son._

 _' You mean you might not get a ..."_

 _"I get to use the joke if we break up." Shane told him and Lorenzo want to sit the both of them down._

 _"I have to go out of town to Rosewood PA." their dad said and Lorenzo ADDED, "Long time ago before your mother and I had the both of you which was a year difference. You know I was with somoene else and I was just inform this week that she hid fratenal twins from me."_

 _"Your going to Rosewood to..." Shane said and Lorenzo responded, "I'm going to meet them, I don't know how this will work right now and I can't uproot you kids especially when our connections here that needs our watchful eyes."_

 _"I agree." Shane said and Arianna responded, "We got this."_

 _ **A Day Later**_

 _It made Alison sick to see Emily having Spencer's head on her chest, it made her sick to see how close the two of them would together and what was making Alison ready to puke was the kiss. However she missed the boat and woke up to go outside to see share a few words back and forth as Jason sympthaize with everything Alison went through with her mom burying her. Part of Jason believe his mother could be capable of doing something like that._

 _"Do you know where mom is?" Alison asked and Jason shook his head no then a Car drove up which was Alison's mother but the car didn't even hit park before a Hummer and Police CarS drove up behind them. Jessica walked out and Alison stood up quickly from the very woman who buried her alive._

 _The cop came out and in the Hummer a big man got out of the car with a very intense look on his face. Jessica turned around and the cop said, "Jessica Diluntrais you are under arrested for attempted murder, kidnapping and fraud." Alison was confuse on why the charges of Kidnapping and Fraud would added as she vocalize that. She asked her mom, "Why?" "Because your not my daughter Alison..." Jessica said and looked back at the guy. "Your his daughter and your mother is Ashley Marlin." Jessica said to the daughter she had taken from Ashley._

 _Twenty minutes ago, Hanna walked down the stairs and to her mother..."Allie being alive is not like the Mantthan Project, I want everyone to stop treating it like that and just..." Hanna said and Ashley replied, "You looked that up."_

 _There was a knock on the door and while Ashley is busy, Hanna opened the door to see Lorenzo Quinn standing right there. "Hi may I help you? Are you here for my mom?" Hanna asked and Lorenzo couldn't believe this is his daughter. "She's expecting me, I'm Lorenzo Quinn." He extended his hand and Hanna for some reason believe he was friendly then shook his head. He walked in and said, "Mom! Lorenzo Quinn is here!"_

 _Ashley couldn't believe everythhing about her relationship with Hanna is about to be destroyed. Hanna saw Ashley's look on her face. "Mom your okay." Hanna said and Ashley responded, "Hanna I want you to know that I love you and what I'm going to tell you is that...Your dad was thinking of suing me for custody believing that I'm a bad parent but he couldn't because...he's not your dad. Your dad is this guy right here named Lorenzo who I had an affair with. The father you know isn't the kind of person who likes to stay with one woman and so I was with him. When I found out I was pregnant with you...and your twin..." Ashley said and Hanna responded, "Wait, twin?"_

 _"I believed it was a stillborn but as of last week Jessica inform me that wasn't the case. The father who raised you and Mr. Dilauntris made a deal to make me believe that Alison died at birth..." Ashley said._

 _"Alison is my half-sister and they made you believe she was dead. Why didn't you ever tell me that he was my father?" Hanna asked and Lorenzo responded, " Your mother believe given my line of work your safety would be in danger but it doesn't excuse it. It's taken me the whole plane ride to understand that but I still don't agree with it. The one who raised you can't take you away from your mother because I'm your dad and a D.N.A test will proof it."_

 _Hanna feels like her head was going to exploded and Ashley said, "Hanna..."_

 _"Alyson's father stole Alyson from you. Do you know how different she could have been? What am I saying? Do you know how different we all could have been?!" Hanna asked and Lorenzo responded, " There's more...YOU have a stepsister and brother..."_


	5. Crush Part 2(A Clue)

_Spemily World_

 _By_

 _THeOcrayne15_

 _Part Five_

 _Author's Notes: This is connected to Part One...In order to tell this story...Toby and Paige will not be on Team A but it will be an ex of Emily._

 _"Let me get this straight...Before the kiss with Alyson in the Libary you had a kiss with Spencer in her room which you guys never talked about. Did you think of Spencer when you would with Maya?" Hanna asked and Emily responded, "NO."_

 _"What about Samara?" Hanna asked and Emily responded, "No."_

 _"How do you feel when you think about kissing her?" Ashley asked Emily and Em tries to hide the smile on her face. "Wow I've seend smile once before and that was with Maya." Hanna said and Ashley added, "It all started with Paige..." Emily shook her head yes and Ashley then asked, "Could it be that Paige isn't giving you what you need in sparks? Maybe it's not about Spencer."_

 _" Maybe it's about the time when you had that great kiss and because you never settled anything with her." Hanna added to her mother's theory and Emily actually agreed with it._

 _Paige was doing some shopping and Spencer was pick up a few things for her anniversy with Toby. "Are you plan on cooking Something?" Paige asked and Spencer responded, "It's a suprise..."_

 _"Very cool..." Paige said back and looked a little uneasy about somehting as Spencer asked, "Are you okay Paige?"_

 _"Can I ask something? I know we're not tight, What was it like when Maya was with Emily?" Paige asked and that hit Spencer out of nowhere. She knew how jealous she was of how it was Maya who cause Emily to come out and how she just stay in the shadow of the perception of the Hastings._

 _"It was intense. Maya had this way of opening Emily out more and she was nothing compare to pre-ALyson." Spencer said to Paige and Em's Lady replied, "THis is going to sound strange but when we would on the train...Spencer she kissed me differently..."_

 _"What do you mean differently?" Spencer asked and Paige responded, "LIke she thought I was someone else." Spencer knew it couldn't be Maya for some reason, Alyson was an option and so then Spence had a horrifying thought._

 _"Paige she was dressed as Barbrella if I was brave enough to wear somehting like that A would have caught me in my bra and panties." Spencer trying to deflected and Paige agreed was convinced it was the mood of being on the train so after they left Spencer just continue shopping. She drove in her Hummer and then turned on the Radio..."She Drives Me Crazy."_

 _Spencer couldn't believe her luck in turning to that song. She remembered how Emily was upset that Alyson said it was just a practice kiss. Emily Cried on Spencer's shoulder because she felt so foolish for that and then the song, "She Drive Me Crazy." came on. The two girls just left like laughing about it and she had a red light thinking, Could Emily been thinking of her when she was with Paige?._

 _ **Spencer and Emily both went to sleep in their bedrom in there house.**_

 _ **As they woke up they would in bed together but to them it was perfectly natural. "It happened again." Spencer said and Emily responded, "Dammit! Ever since the party on the Halloween train we been having the same dream. I would never date Paige after she almost killed..."**_

 _ **"Don't remind me I almost..." Spencer said and Emily scoots over to look at her. "You didn't." Emily said and Spencer responded, "It scared me Em and if it wasn't for one book I wouldn't have been there to stop her from drowning you"**_

 _ **Spencer laid on Emily's chest and said, "She's been in a Coma ever since..."**_

 _Spencer and Emily both woke up in seperate beds because this was getting freaky._


	6. Emison vs Spemily Part one

_Spemily World_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Six_

 _Spencer opened the door and Emily was standing right there as she walked in slowly into the room._

 _"You flipped your hair at me." Emily started the conversation off with and Spencer knew she was in trouble. "It' wasn't fair that you had the Cookie." Spencer said excusing her actions and Emily responded, "You know what flipping your hair does to me, honey."_

 _"The response i desired, sweetie." Spencer said with a little curl in her tongue and Emily pulled her over then lean in for a kiss but Spencer pulled back a little then she went in then Emily did the same thing. The kiss was small but intense and then there was another knock on the door, It was Alison._

 _"Can I come in?" Alison asked and Spencer rolled her eyes as the blonde did just that. She knew what was going on at this moment. "What's up Ali?" Emily asked and Alison responded, "I can't fucking stand this, I don't see how you could love my sister..."_

 _"Seriously in my own house." Spencer said and Alison went on to say, "I have lied and hurt you in so many different ways and I've learned Spencer isn't picnic. I'm here to tell you Em that I'm not giving up on the chance of us."_

 _"Alison I love Spencer, yes she has drama, so fucking what? She never said our kiss was practice in fact she said it was the best one she had." Emily said and then went on to say,." She doesn't stand there and maliciously manipulate my feelings." Emily told ALison and Ali responded, "I honestly don't know what geunine feelings is! I have no fucking clue what that entails but the whole time I've been such a Bitch...I wanted you not Spencer, Aria or Hanna to come with me when you almost died. I risked everything twice not for Spencer, Aria or Hanna but you."_

 _"Were you there when a car went through my living room? How about when Social service came to my house because of a mis fucking understanding?! How about when my shoulder was torn out of place? How about when Paige shove my head under water..." Emily said and Alison responded, "Paige did what?"_

 _"She did. SHe tried to drown Emily." Spencer said and the look on Alison's face was nothing to be fake. She honestly felt bad about what she had done and said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry Em for all of that, every bit and I see Spencer has been there for you. I still say I'm better for you and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you..." Alison said to Emily and Spencer responded, "You could stop trying to interfere in my girlfriend's relationship with me."_

 _Alison tuned to say, "But I won't...do that..." Alison walked away, she opened the door and closed it. Emily walked to Spencer, the mood was gone and so she walked over to an Ipod then put in a cradle to play Ghosttown which is there song._

 _"Dance with me..." Emily said and Spencer smiled then Em wrapped her arms around her._

 _Emily reminds Spencer that hope isn't about misery and Spencer has given Emily strength so many times. "_ _ **Alison can't touch us." Emily said and Spencer responded, "I know, it's just..." "She won't..." Emily assured her and Spencer replied, "...How can you be sure?"**_

 _Alison was outside the house looking inside and she imagine herself in Spencer's place. This round was over but the war isn't over by a longshot. She placed a phone call and simply said, "I'm looking for Quinn Fabray, tell her it's Alison and I need a favor." ._


	7. Spemily Road back to each other(Oneshot)

_Spemily World_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Seven_

 _ **"Everything she gave to you, she took two things away..." Spencer remember Emily saying to her about what one of Sarah's friends said to her.**_ _Spencer lost Emily after her last run with pills and she has no right to say who she could help or not. There was so much awkwardness after what happened in the bunker and all she wanted back was something that was normal. So when Alison of all people walked up to her on the front porch it was compeltely normal._

 _"You look how I feel..." Spencer said and Alyson responded, "I had a date with Lorenzo, my father is awol and Emily's new friend Sarah is sucking the life out of her."_

 _"Wait, how was date? What do you mean your dad is Awol? What about Sarah?" Spencer asked and Alyson responded, "We went out to dinner, he's really cute and funny but everyone kept staring so I sorta went off on someone. He was cool about it because he knew it was wrong and believe I deserve a second chance. Then I saw Sarah in the alley hurting herself and then when I said something she ran off."_

 _"WHy would Sarah do that?" Spencer asked and Alyson responded, "I would do it if it meant I was keeping someone close to me and afraid they would run off. This girl makes me look like an Angel."_

 _"I don't know, I don't have the right to say anything because I lied and pushed her right into your bed. I've flip-flop between Toby and her but was dead on about Paige." Spencer said and added, "And I miss her..."_

 _"If I didn't run away then maybe..." ALyson said and then stopped for a moment then said, "Not important."_

 _"I went to a meeting and Dean told me he wants to kiss me, i don't want him to kiss me and that's because I want Emily to kiss me. So I hate to say this that my Hope is that we find out who A really is and then I'm going to get Emily back..." Spencer said and Alyson responded, "Your going to wait that long..."_

 _The next morning, Spencer drove to Emily's house and Sarah was taking a shower. Emily opened the door and Spencer walked in then look right at her._

 _"I never got to say this through all this craziness with Charles and so I'm going to say it now. When I found out you slept with Alison, I died and thought I deserve it for fucking us up." Spencer said and Emily replied, "Sarah kissed me..." Spencer stopped right there and said, "Oh..." Spencer knew this wasn't going to be like the movies and so she said, "I still love you and I know that I probably burn all my chances with you but not now. Everything is insane and I don't even know what..."_

 _"Spencer I still love you tooo..." Emily said and added, "But we have a lot work to do."_


End file.
